<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Geez, Karen by Nebula926</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436281">Geez, Karen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula926/pseuds/Nebula926'>Nebula926</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logan's Grocery Escapades [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Grocery Store, Holding Hands, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, TW: use of the f slur, thanks for that karen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula926/pseuds/Nebula926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends Logan and Roman have a run-in with Karen while shopping at the grocery store.</p><p>(Can be read as a standalone, but will make more sense if you read the first work in this series!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logan's Grocery Escapades [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Geez, Karen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking hand in hand, the couple walked through the automatic doors of the grocery store. The one in blue grabbed a basket, the one in red planting a quick kiss to his partner's temple in thanks. </p><p>"Let's hope something doesn't happen," Logan muttered.</p><p>"Don't be like that, Lo! I'm sure it'll be fine," Roman assured him, squeezing Logan's hand. When he felt a squeeze back, he grinned. When they first started their relationship, Roman was quick to pick up on the fact that Logan wasn't keen on displaying their relationship when in public. So it was the little things like that that made Roman's heart flutter with joy. </p><p>The two of them perused the aisles, grabbing the things they needed (and wanted) and placing it into the basket. They reached the cereal aisle and Roman was about to ask what kind of cereal Logan wanted when a shrill voice cut through.</p><p>"Um, excuse me? You're scaring my child."</p><p>The two men turned to see who spoke and saw a middle-aged blonde woman, just a tad shorter than Logan. The woman was scowling at the two of them, her hip jutting out and her arms crossed in front of her chest. There was a red-haired boy by her side, looking about nine years old. </p><p><em>That must be her son, </em>Roman thought. Out loud, with the most polite voice he could muster, he said, "I'm sorry, are you talking to me and my boyfriend?"</p><p>"Yes! You fags are scaring my son, here! I don't want him turning out sick like you," she spat.</p><p>Roman kept his cool and simply raised an eyebrow at her. He snuck a look at Logan, finding him with an exasperated expression. Roman crouched down in front of the kid. "Are you scared of me?" He asked.</p><p>The boy looked at him with wide blue eyes and shook his head. "No, mister."</p><p>Roman stood back up to full height and looked back at the woman. "Sorry, Karen, but isn't okay for you to assume things about your child. It's very unhealthy and is very unfair to him."</p><p>Karen gasped. "How dare you call me a slur and then try to lecture me on how to treat my child?!"</p><p>It was at that moment, Logan spoke up. "You have no right to get angry when you were the one who interrupted my boyfriend and our shopping trip," he said. "Besides, us calling you Karen is not a slur. However, you referring to us as 'fags' is. We are not using the word to dehumanize you or suppress your, for lack of a better word, community. However, you referring to us as 'fags' is. Fag, short for faggot, is a bundle of sticks for burning, or in the UK, a cigarette. Because of this, the word fag was used to refer to those undergoing a former death penalty for being attracted to the same gender; being burned alive. Calling us fags is not okay by any means."</p><p>Roman smirked at the look on Karen's face. Before she could say anything else, he crouched back down to lock eyes with her son. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that. Just know that is never okay to call someone a fag, and that you should never be ashamed of who you are, or shame others for who they are," Roman told the boy with a smile.</p><p>The child smiled tentatively at the man and nodded his head. "Okay, mister."</p><p>"Don't listen to him, Alex!"</p><p>"But Mama! You said not to let mean people be mean, and you're being mean to them!"</p><p>The woman groaned and tugged along her child, finally realizing that antagonizing the two men was not worth her time. The boy, Alex, smiled and waved at them as he was pulled away. </p><p>Roman sighed. "That poor kid," he said, shaking his head. </p><p>Logan gave a sigh of his own. "I'm ready to go home. I told you things happen when I go to the grocery."</p><p>Roman just laughed as he took Logan's hand back in his, pulling him along the aisles of the store to finish up their shopping. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not exactly sure if that's actually historically accurate,,, so please tell me if I'm wrong!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>